Change
by vaguebeauty
Summary: Forget everything you know about Lost Boys, forget that the Emerson family ever moved to Santa Carla, shove aside your anger at the Frog Brothers for the death of the Lost Boys, but don't forget the seducing gypsy Star ― this is a series of events that take place with the Peters family and the budding friendship with Meredith that starts a change in both the vampires and hunters.


**CHANGE **

「 AREN'T YOU YOU'RE OWN PERSON? 」_PROLOGUE _

Disclaimer: The Lost Boys is owned by Warner Bros. and it's director Joel ― and not myself nor am I associated with the writers, Joel, and actors. I claim nothing except Meredith, original characters, and the plot line.

_Immortality ― a fate worse than death. ― Edgar A. Shoaff_

* * *

_**Santa Carla, CA**_

_**January, 1986**_

The night life of Santa Carla was what drew the young gypsy to the small town of Santa Carla, the words "_Murder Capitol of the World_" not only ran through her mind but went out of her head as well ― Star had convinced herself, not only once but a multiple of times that this place, this magical and so full of life town could not be the horror it was said to be. Sure their were very suspicious characters, some very odd characters indeed but that did not stray warning bells in her head telling her to stay away from them, for Star believed it was how they dressed ― the need to express themselves.

How very wrong she was, especially when she met _him_. David, the name rolled off her tongue like the soft clanking of the many bangles that swished up and down her arms as they swayed at her side. The image of the blacked out dressed man entered her mind and gave her goosebumps as she shivered with desire. _Soft platinum hair, icy piercing blue eyes, luscious pink lips.. _He made her feel things no other man could, he made her thoughts turn to mush the instant his icy gaze locked on her doe-like orbs..

Star had never seen him during the day, and that was the only time she had thought back on her actions and his odd nature.. Oh, yes Star noticed it.. The times she reflected, the time she had to herself and her thoughts filled only with him.. was the time those warning bells rang, screaming loud like the screeches from the banshees Star's seen on the horror movies. The grace he carried that no mortal could pull off, the cold demeanor he oozed when the lustful stares from many men gained when she passed, and the predatory look she always shook off as male testosterone.

The night seemed to draw her attention from her dinner to look out the window, her brunette orbs found the sunset looming beyond the horizon. Many colors of orange, pink, and violet gave the sign that it would be dark very soon, and she was sure if she listened closely she could hear the children at the boardwalk pleading with their parents to let them stay at the boardwalk while the occasional kid threw a hissy fit from not being able to stay and then that's when the lights of the boardwalk would make themselves known alerting the night owls to roost. Freaks, punks, weirdos ― all of them would soon be heading out or the ones who preferred to get their earlier were already driving there by bike, car, or walking if close enough.

A placid smile curled at Star's rosebud lips and she made for the fridge to savor her dinner and take a shower before making her trip to the boardwalk. Star could almost hear the music now as she swayed with the ever-growing crowd, and hummed as she made to work. After doing everything needed, wearing a simple peasant top and her gypsy skirt along with many bangles and her floral shawl she was ready for her night on the town walking out the door and locking the deadbolt.

Her bare feet, ankles covered in jewlery padded softly on the asphalt feather-light almost as if she was floating more than walking with the bright lights shining guiding her way to what could be the most dangerous and most frightful night of her life. Star, despite the intention of coming, had no idea what she was walking into and what was in store for her. She would finally meet David's "gang" and yet she would also loose her life.

The crowd was fairly thin as she shoved, and in turn was pushed and shoved as she walked through the mass of swarming people. This was like the calm before a storm, and soon all would go to hell. An elbow shoved in her gut, Star gave a grunt and a scowl before she began to move to a lesser crowd of people in the moshpit. Star couldn't understand the words that flew from the singer's lips, but the beat had her body moving like a puppet on strings.

Star was soon met with the sounds of screams, laughter, and the familar roar of rumbling motorcycle engines. Star only seen his gang from afar, and boy they were all handsome but she had eyes for one. Star began to move through the crowd, eager to meet with David. The last visit wasn't very.. pleasant and left things tense between the two and now she was determined to make things right..

An image flooded her mind, a memory of that night..

_His smile, borderlining sinister gave me the chills.. I glared up at his face, the fire barrel beside us warm even though it was there heating up the outside of my body.. I felt cold.. "You really can be an asshole." His eyes lit with amusement, "So, you actually know a curse word. Bravo." My glare intensified yet it didn't seem to affect him, and that made me feel as if this was wrong.. He pulled out a flask, and I took a step back.. He held it out as a peace offering, "More?" The smile on his lips taunted me, and I felt the frown tug the corners of my mouth down.. "That.. I don't know.. Last time it made me feel funny.." His smile turned to a glare, and his eyes shone with an emotion I wasn't sure to make out of what it was.. almost like he was hiding something.. "Suit yourself." The smirk was now glued back upon his lips as I watched him take a swig of the horrid wine._

Star shook her head, forcing the memory to the back of her mind causing the reddish brown curls to smack against her throat and cheeks.. Star was a bit nervous at being close to the others as she had only known David well enough to not be so jittery around him. Star placed a smile upon her face as she stood at David's side, a bit shy upon not knowing what to say.. "Hi." Well, that was truly a start.

The other three eyed her warily, and David gave her a grin. "Hello, _Star_. How are you feeling?"

Just that simple question brought the burn in her throat and the clench of hunger in her stomach.. Star frowned, "I'm fine.."

David's eyes pierced her. He _knew _that she was lying, and she saw that. Those small lips of his curled into a smirk, "Come with us, Star."

Star was curious as to how that would help, but she went anyway despite her better judgment.. That was the day she found out exactly what she was.. A monster with the want to keep her soul, but a monster no less and no thanks to _him_..

* * *

_**Santa Carla, CA**_

_**April, 1987**_

Meredith Lynn Peters was very different from Star, perhaps that's what drew the young gypsy girl to her. Star knew she shouldn't get involved with humans, she knew what would happen to those humans, yet that did not stop her from creating a bond with the young troubled girl. It was the innocence that drew Star in, the lost innocence in Meredith that was stolen from herself. Star was a fairly social girl and she tired more often than not of being bored.

Currently they sat in her room, Star worried for the girl though she tried not to show it. Meredith was just the kind of girl the boys went after, and Meredith flinched upon hearing the yells from her family and frowned shoving back her tears. Star frowned upon seeing her friends trouble, "Does this always happen?"

Their was a loud slam followed by a scream from Meredith's mother along the lines of "bastard!" and then the sound of glass breaking. At this, both girls jumped startled. Meredith nodded and whispered, "Yes.." Star once again gave a frown.

"That's.. really sad. Were they always like this?"

Meredith gave a soft smile as if remembering fond memories, and shook her head. "No.. not always. It's just been recently starting."

Meredith along with their parents Lucille and Charlie and her younger sibling Tommy had moved in with their Aunt Nancy and Uncle Brooks due because they couldn't pay the rent at their old home and life back in New York. Meredith's older sister no longer had to put up with their parents fighting ― Janette was twenty three and had a very good boyfriend whom Meredith met only once and even so she approved.

Star was braiding Meredith's hair, it was so soft it was like silk running through her fingers. Meredith was a very gorgeous young lady, and had the most prettiest features. Meredith could only be described as a doll with the features she had ― _soft brunette curls cascaded down her back in elegant waves, sparkling bright blue green eyes shone innocence and youth like a beacon, honey golden-tone skin that was soft to the touch and very delicate, light freckles dotted across her high cheekbones and the bridge of her nose, a small slender nose, softly curved jawline and cheekbones, and almond shaped eyes framed in curly lashes. _

Their was a knock on the door, and both females looked to it seeing Tommy's tearstained face poke in.. Meredith and Star's heart went out for the young child. It was one of the few things the two shared, their love for children and no, not in a pedophile way. Tommy's voice was soft and cracked, "May I stay in here with you.." Tommy sniffled, and Meredith opened her arms as if it was a natural occurance and his small body flung into her welcome hug. Star stood and shut the door with a frown.

"Yes, you can. Stay as long as you like, bubby." Star giggled at the nickname as Tommy pouted at the use of it. Meredith smiled and ruffled the young boy's messy hair. They almost looked alike, with their dollike features yet their hair and eyes were very different. Tommy has his mothers hair and eye color of blue eyes and strawberry blonde curls.

"I don't like when you call me that, Mere." Tommy huffed and Meredith smiled.

"I know." Her tone was amused and Star continued to watch the siblings.

"Then why do you do it?" Tommy's wide eyes were filled with curiousity, a trait the two shared.

"I don't know, I just like the name.." Meredith smiled and wiped the drying tears on his cheeks. Star padded her way to the kitchen, to get the two a drink only to freeze upon seeing David and the boys.

David's tone was bone cold, "You really shouldn't keep things from us, _Star_."

Marko's hand went to his mouth, not biting it yet so much hiding a sickly smile. "Who is she?"

Star felt dread sink it's way into her stomach, "Don't touch her or the child."

Dwayne arched an eyebrow at the much newer information recieved and his voice although low pierced her, "Child?"

Star visibly gulped, and a look of fright passed her features hearing Meredith call out in her airy tone. "Are you alright, Star?"

Paul gave a grin at the sound and went to make his way upon the stairway and was thoroughly blocked by Star. "Please.."

Her voice was strained, eyes wide and pleading looking at all of them. David's eyes pierced her, no longer amused. "Humans are food, pets, they are not to be socialized with. Your choice, Star."

Star frowned and whispered, "What choice.."

David was instantly amused again, and a cruel smile flicked at his lips. "She dies along with her brother, or she turns."

Star's doe eyes widened, "No! You can't do that." She looked in a panic as she heard Meredith's footsteps down the hall.

"Star?" Meredith's voice was filled with curiousity, concern, and worry.

The boys all filed out, giving either grins or just flat out stares. David gave a smirk as he stood at the door, "Your choice."

Star gulped and nodded glancing at her feet and soon heard the boys take off.

Meredith poked her head from the top of the stairs, "Everything alright, Star?"

Star smiled feebly up at her, "Yeah.. I'm not feeling.. too.. too well. I need to leave, if that is alright?"

Meredith smiled softly and nodded, "Of course."

AUTHOR NOTES: 「 Change is set during before and after the movie with some modern appliances 」Thank you so much,_ EvilFalconofDoom, _for helping me with advice to write this. You were supportive with this idea while I was rather unsure about it. I did adore writing this so I think I'll definitely be continuing this. Now I've been having some trouble deciding _who_ Wendy will be paired with so I'm going to ask you to choose. I've narrowed it down between Dwayne and Marko because I have experience writing a Lost Boys story with them.

**LET ME KNOW IN THE BOX BELOW WHO YOU THINK MEREDITH SHOULD BE PAIRED WITH.**

MARKO OR DWAYNE?

「 If you're curious, Meredith's face claim is Emily Rudd. 」

_Thank you so much for reading Change! Let me know what you think and I'll definitely reply back to you in the next chapter. You can also favorite/follow this story and I will be forever grateful! I'm getting back to writing on Fanfiction and I simply can't wait for this story to start! _


End file.
